With Us or Against Us
by Frozen to the bone
Summary: Jack Frost is a Nazi officer and has a major crush on his worst enemy, the leader of the Resistance, Elsa. When order is given to capture her, will Jack be able to do it? Can he figure out who out of his companions is the spy? Can Elsa save all her friends and her relationship with Jack? Can Flynn get the girl of his dreams? Please R&R more Disney characters included! love y'all 3
1. Leader of The Resistance

**Hi y'all! here's my new story. it's different from my other ones, and i bet your thinking, 'what? Natzi? dafaq' but i promise you'll enjoy it ;) please read and review!**

Elsa ran. Of course she ran, no sane person just stood there when two Nazi Officers were coming at them full speed. It wasn't her fault that she wanted to check out the new German captain, Hans that just arrived. It also wasn't her fault that she barged straight into _him._ She didn't have time to see his face, only to nose dive into his uniform – which was German, Jeesh – before scrambling away and continuing to run. Elsa was obviously much faster than the officer – she wasn't the leader of the Resistance for nothing. But the man, Officer Jack Frost, had seen her and was awestruck by her beauty. Pale gold hair in a braid, bright blue eyes blazing with fire and girly curves contained within a white shirt and black pants. She sped past him and in that second he thought he never saw a more beautiful person in his life.

**Arandelle Resistance Force headquarters. **

Elsa tapped the code – three hard taps, on knuckle rap – onto the heavy, metal abandoned – looking doors. Immediately the doors screeched open, revealing a tall, blonde man that looked entirely made of muscle, with a big nose and a kind face, carrying a huge machine gun.

''Hi Kris'' Elsa said to Kristoff. The blonde nodded in response. Elsa walked inside the room. It looked like the inside of a plane hangar, with metal walls and echoing space. In the middle of the room stood a wooden conference table, around which sat a few people that were the highest ranking people in the resistance. Anna, Elsa's little sister, was rubbing her eyes sleepily, staring at the papers scattered in front of her. It was only past 5 am, but the Resistance was on their feet. Anna – as always – had the most terrible bed hair, her ginger locks sticking out everywhere. Hiccup, a small, freckled boy, was polishing his gun busily, stopping only to smile at Elsa when she walked in. North and Sandy, the actual leaders, were speaking quietly at the corner of the table. Elsa normally pretended to be the leader in case a surprise attack was launched. Their life was more valuable than hers. Their Plug – or secret spy – Merida, was at the Northern Isles Headquarters. Merida, the best actress out of all of them, pretended to be a Nazi half the time to gather information about attacks and future plans. Elsa set her gun that she kept concealed under her shirt, down on the table and began her report on Hans.

**Northern Isles Head quarters**

''Jack, you cannot think of a Resistance Girl as pretty!'' Rapunzel whispered to her twin brother.

''I'm not saying she was pretty.'' Jack mumbled. ''I'm saying she was beautiful. More beautiful than anyone I ever saw.''

Rapunzel crossed her arms and sat back in her comfortable chair. The two of them were sitting in Flynn's office, which was full of soft material, expensive furniture and alcohol. Flynn himself was swinging in his chair, a lit cigarette in his hand.

''You better not tell him.'' Rapunzel jabbed her finger at Flynn, before giving Jack a small smile. ''It'll pass.''

''I doubt that. I mean, she was totally gorgous. Think white blond hair, big blue eyes…and that smile. Trust me on that one.'' Rapunzel opened her mouth to say something.

At that moment, Captain Hans strode in. He had a straight posture and a pinched face. Behind him trailed Merida, their Lieutenant. Her frizzy red hair was tied back, her eyes concealed by glasses. She wore a too big uniform. Without the hair, someone might have mistaken her for a man. Rapunzel and Jack shot to their feet, Flynn right behind them. They saluted Hans, who nodded at them.

''I wish I had time to get to know all of you better, but I don't.'' Hans said in a voice that suggested he was glad he didn't have the time. ''My being here is not a coincidence. We have finally found out who the Leader of The Resistance Force is.'' Hans threw a blurry white and black photo on the table. Jack's inside's clenched.

''Elsa Quinn.''


	2. Van Scene

**Hey y'all! in this chapter we're gonna have a bit of Jelsa going on :3 enjoy ;)**

Jack looked at himself in a mirror. He ditched his uniform, and now wore a plain white shirt and black pants. He looked ordinary, not like a Nazi soldier at all. Elsa would not suspect a thing. Jack gulped. He couldn't disobey orders just because of a beautiful girl…right? With a deep breath, he left his room. Flynn, looking annoyed, stood in the corridor, wearing a black t-shirt and old jeans. Without a word they went for Flynn's truck. Rapunzel came running towards them, her waist long blond hair tied up in a high ponytail. She wore her uniform; A tight dark-green long-sleeved jacket with a black collar and multiple buttons, matching pants and black boots. Her cap sat atop her head.

''Be careful, okay, Bro?'' she said, standing on her tip toes and giving Jack a kiss on the cheek. He ruffled her hair.

''Will do''

Flynn suddenly looked awkward and pissed off at the same time, and he looked away. With a little shuffle, Rapunzel stood on her tiptoes again and kissed Flynn's cheek also. He looked surprised, but immediately his eyes lit up.

''You be careful too.'' She said with a smile, before marching back to the Head Quarter building. Flynn grinned and got in the truck, behind the wheel. Marvelling over the last few minutes he didn't relise Jack biting his lip and fidgeting the whole way to the street Elsa was spotted last.

Elsa groaned and kicked a stone. North had decided to plan an attack on the Nazi Head Quarters because of Hans, but they didn't even have enough information on him. He relived her earlier that day so now Elsa ditched her uniform which was basically a white shirt, black pants, grey jumper and multiple badges up the arms. The uniform she wasn't allowed to wear outside of the HQ. Now she wore a simple flowery dress with the Nazi badge on her arm she was compiled to wear, the only thing she had that suited the boiling hot weather. Oh, how she hated summer. Too hot. Her hair was let out and fell loosely around her shoulders. All around her people walked quickly, doing shopping, each and every one of them with the Nazi badge on their arm. In between them milled Nazi German officers, oblivious to her, just sitting there, waiting for her Plug. Speaking of which was now casually walking over to her. Merida sat down next to Elsa and they did a big show of hugging. Merida's hair was out in a puff and she wore a deep red shirt and black shorts, with the Nazi badge pinned to her arm. She ditched the glasses and straight expression she wore when she pretended to be a Nazi Officer. She had a dog on a leash. The ''I'm taking my dog out and accidentally bumped into my friend who totally isn't part of the Resistance'' excuse.

''Anything new?'' Elsa asked under her breath. Merida nodded solemnly.

''They're onto us. You're wanted. Hans came in yesterday and showed us a blurry photo of you and told us to find you. He thinks you're the leader of the resistance.'' Merida gripped Elsa's hand tightly. ''You have to hide, Elsa. And I mean it. Hans is dangerous, very dangerous. Contact the Underground Resistance, they'll understand.'' There was an edge to her voice.

''Merida, what are you talking about? I have my duties, I can't just go into hiding.'' Elsa said.

''You have to.'' Merida said in a low voice. ''Elsa, please. I already sent a Synonym to North.''

Elsa bit her lip.

''But Anna and the rest…''

''This is for the best. They find you, they will find out the location of the Resistance eventually.'' Merida said firmly. Elsa nodded once.

''Go now. And watch out for them lot. Hans will either send a girl with long blond hair, or a guy with completely white hair or a guy with brown hair and a beard. Got that?''

''Blonde girl, white haired guy, person with beard. Roger'' Elsa recited. Merida hugged her hard.

''I'll see you soon.''

Elsa started walking away. Merida hung out around the space where they were sitting for a few minutes as not to appear suspicious, letting the dog walk around, before getting up and walking away in the opposite direction.

Jack spotted her before Flynn did. His heart skipped a beat and his breath caught. She could make any man's heart stop. Her hair was out and she wore a beautiful dress that fitted her perfectly. Jack kept back the urge to sight. Flynn followed his line of vision to the girl walking down the road, casually. He wolf whistled.

''Okay, now that's something. Didn't think she'd be this pretty, I mean all we got was a blurry black and white photo.'' He grinned and Jack kept back the punch he was dying to throw in Flynn's face. Flynn was a good guy, a sensitive and kind person hiding behind a mask of toughness and carelessness that had a major crush on Rapunzel. Flynn got out of the van and gestured for Jack to follow him. Jack counted to ten and reminded himself he had orders.

_She's just a beautiful girl, just a beautiful girl, just a beautiful girl…_

Jack scrambled out of the van and followed Flynn to where Elsa was.

Someone tapped Elsa on the shoulder and she whirled round, casually touching the dagger she had concealed on a belt on her thigh, under her dress. To her surprise she saw two boys, one with brown hair and a beard, the other with completely white hair. The boy with the white hair immediately attracted her. He had beautiful blue eyes and a handsome face. His muscles were visible under his clothes. Both the men wore the Nazi badges.

''How can I help you?'' Elsa asked in a casual voice, trying not to think about the fact that the White haired boy was staring at her, practically drooling.

''Are you alone, miss?'' The guy with the beard asked smoothly.

''Oh, yes'' Elsa said, trying to be girly and innocent when she wanted to bash his face in for wasting her time. She subconsciously noticed that she was in a more deserted part of the street and her hand hovered over the dagger again. ''But my house is just around the corner.''

''How would you like us to escort you?'' the man with the beard asked.

''Oh, that's very kind of you but…'' and then her eyes widened.

_Hans will either send a girl with long blond hair, or a guy with completely white hair or a guy with brown hair and a beard._

_Guy with completely white hair or a guy with brown hair and a beard. _

_White hair. Beard. _

''Shit'' realisation dawned on Elsa and she whirled round to make a run for it. Before she could go more than a few steps something hit her at the back of her head and her world went black.

Jack caught Elsa just in time before she hit the pavement. She was light as a feather. Flynn looked at the gun he held, which he hit Elsa over the head with, shrugged and looked at Jack.

''Get in the back with her, disarm her and make sure she stays unconscious. I'm gonna drive.''

Jack nodded and opened the back doors of the Van. The space was big, with benches running along both the walls. It was completely cut off from the driver's seat, separated by a smooth wall. Jack locked the doors and flicked the switch. A single light bulb flickered to life and dangled from the celling as the truck lurched forward. Jack sat down on one of the benches. After a moment of hesitation, he pulled Elsa in his lap, so her legs were across his, dangling a few centimetres above the ground – she was at least half a head smaller than Jack – and her head rested against his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she looked so beautiful that Jack had to mentally slap himself for the naughty thoughts he was having. With a sight he stared at her. He didn't know Elsa. He often heard of her sneaking inside the HQ and her successful escapes, and, although he would never admit it in front of Flynn, it made him want to laugh at how his guards were outwitted by a single girl. And when he saw her, running away from the guards and past him, an unstoppable tornado, he couldn't help but want to have her for himself. She was so fierce and gorgeous and brave…

Jack sighted again. Was it possible to fall in love with someone you never even spoken to? The boy absent mindedly tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. His fingers lingered against her cheek and he softly moved them across her neck and down her shoulder, until it was looped around her waist. To his surprise, she shifted and snuggled into his neck. It was a simple movement, just her pressing her cheek against his neck, but it brought a blush to Jack's face. He pried one of his hands away from Elsa's waist and took her hand. It was smooth under his fingers, and so small. He traced his thumb against her palm, over and over. Then he remembered what Flynn had said about disarming her. Jack awkwardly patted her sides, looking for hidden guns. He moved her a bit and something dug into his leg. He looked down, surprised, and saw a barely audible bump on her thigh. He gulped.

She had a dagger strapped to her thigh. And he had to get it.

Turning very, very red Jack, who never had much experience with Women, gently lifted his hand and tugged the hem of Elsa's dress up. He tried not to look, but he couldn't. Jack tugged it up and few more inches. He could see the sharp end of the knife, flat against Elsa's skin. With a deep breath, the boy pulled the dress higher. If he pulled it a bit more, he would see the dagger _and_ her underwear. Gathering his courage, Jack took a deep breath again and…

Elsa's eyes shot open and she looked at Jack. Then she saw she was sitting on his lap. Then she saw him pulling her dress up. She opened her mouth and screamed.

**There you have it! i know, more jelsa, more jelsa. tell you what, the more you review, the more i will put in ^_^ thank you to everyone who reviewed, i'm so so so glad you liked my story. i love y'all! if you review, Olaf will give you a warm hug 3**


	3. Panic on the Van floor

**Chapter Three**

**Hey y'all! another chapter! enjoy!**

SLAP!

Elsa jumped to the opposite side of the van and drew her dagger quickly, slashing her skin. She was so pumped up on adrenaline she didn't even feel the pain. Jack held the cheek she's slapped, surprised. Elsa was surprised too. She should have done something more effective, like broken his nose or punched him in the stomach of kicked him you-know-where, but him doing something like that, made her reaction become girly. A girl gets sexually assaulted by a guy? Slap him.

Elsa pointed the dagger at Jack and the boy put his hands up.

''Wait, your misunderstanding!'' He cried. Elsa swept her eyes around the van and gasped.

''You sneaky, perverted, kidnapping son of a bitch!'' She yelled.

''Please, I can explain!'' He said. Sure, explain kidnapping a girl and looking up her skirt. Elsa lunged forward and slashed at Jack. His shirt ripped and blood poured down his arm. The cut was shallow but it did make Jack hiss in pain. Elsa lunged again, but Jack caught her arm mid-air and twisted it so she cried out, the dagger falling from her hand. It hurt him to have to hurt her. But Elsa wasn't done. She did a backflip, twisting her hand away and delivering a sharp kick to Jack's middle. The boy hit the wall of the van but immediately got up, wincing. He blocked her punch and caught both her arms spinning her around, so she had her back against his chest, her arms crisscrossed and held firmly in place by Jack's hands.

''You little, dirty bastard.'' She spat and back kicked him, sending him sprawled on the floor. Jack caught Elsa's ankle, so she landed on the floor next to him, banging her head so hard it made her vision blurry. Jack rolled over on top of her and pinned her wrists down.

''Calm down.'' He ordered.

''Calm down my ass! Like hell I will!'' She yelled, struggling. ''Get off me, you freakin' nymho-maniac Nazi idiot''

Jack had never been called so many names in his life.

''I wasn't going to rape you!'' He yelled.

''Of course you weren't, that's why you were looking up my skirt. Like hell I'm going to believe that.'' Elsa didn't cease her struggling.

''I was trying to get your dagger!'' Jack said desperately. Elsa brought her knee up, aiming for Jack's stomach but he caught it with his hand, which left her hand free. She pulled her fist back, and he caught it too.

''Stop it!'' Jack pinned both her arms over her head again and her legs down with his. Elsa breathed hard but now she was completely disabled, unable to move. The car stopped and doors to the van opened. Flynn stood there, his arms crossed, a smirk on his face when he saw Jack and Elsa.

''This isn't what it looks like'' Jack spluttered.

''Get him off me!'' Elsa screeched. Flynn chuckled and threw a pair of handcuffs at Jack.

''Get her into this, we're here. Her cell is ready.'' He ordered before sauntering off. Elsa gave Jack a piercing glare as he slowly got off of her. In a mili second she was on her feet, making a run for the doors. Jack caught her by the waist and brought her down hard on her bum. After a few minutes of struggling, cursing and yelling Elsa's wrists were in cuffs, Jack holding her arm hard, making her winced. He was pissed off. She was pissed off. Both were flushed, with messy hair and tattered clothes. Jack was surprised to see Flynn, Rapunzel and another person standing in front of a large, grey building with a high-voltage, barb wire fence surrounding it and a dozen guards posted at every corner.

''Officer Hans had moved us here for the next few weeks. We're to question the captive and get the location of the Resistance Head Quarters out of her.'' Flynn said. Rapunzel ran over to Jack and hugged him tightly. Jack's free arm pressed her against him.

''Good lord, Jack, your bleeding!'' Rapunzel cried, pointing at his arm. Then she pointed at Elsa's leg, where a thin line of scarlet was running down her leg. ''So is she!''

''It's nothing.'' They said at the same time and glared at each other.

''I'll get you bandaged up. 'Rapunzel said. The third person skipped over to them. It was a small man, no older than nineteen, with a red nose and light blond hair.

''Hi, I'm Olaf!'' he said. ''I'm in charge of the unit we're putting Miss Quinn in.''

Jack nodded and Olaf extended his arm.

''I'll take her from here and get her bandaged up somewhere.'' He said. Jack suddenly felt the urge to keep Elsa by his side, not to give her to anyone else. But he couldn't, so he reluctantly handed Elsa over to Olaf, who marched her off to her cell, whilst the girl spat a string of curses at him.

**Arandelle Head Quarters **

''Where the hell is she?'' Anna walked around the conference table, hands pulling at her hair. Kristoff had his head in his hands and was groaning softly. Hiccup looked near tears.

''She should be here by now!'' Kristoff mumbled.

''And with that Synonym from Merida. Maybe someone did get to her.'' North scratched his head. Sandy was silently panicking.

''We've got to ask Mer. Tell her to check out the cells at the HQ! If she's somewhere, it's probably there.'' Anna cried.

''But what if she's somewhere else?'' Hiccup whispered.

''But that's where they keep their captives.'' Kristoff said.

''I'll contact Merida.'' North decided, getting up. The Resistance members saluted him and they piled out of the room.

**How'dya like that! review please!**


	4. Cell scene (too many scenes)

**Hey y'all! here's the next chapter hope you like it! REVIEW!**

Jack was marvelling over his office. He got an office! In the small building he and Flynn and Rapunzel were living for the time being, each of them had their own office. His was small and cosy, with a big desk and a chair in the middle for interviewing a person. That said person was Elsa. Olaf marched in, dragging the struggling Elsa with him and sat her in the chair, closing the doors behind him.

''Hello, Elsa'' Jack said calmly.

''Hi, Mr Rapist'' Elsa sneered. Jack shot her the bird.

''It's Jack.'' The boy said, coldly. He noticed her leg was bandaged. She was in a white shirt and pants now – the prison uniform. ''So, you're the leader of the Resistance?''

Elsa said nothing and crossed her arms over her chest.

''I repeat, are you the leader of the Resistance?'' Elsa still refused to answer so he walked over to her, where she was chained by the ankle to the chair, and kneeled down so he was face to face with her. ''You know, this could get _very _unpleasant for you.'' He said in a low, menacing voice. ''And very painful'.

Of course he wouldn't hurt her, not now and not ever. But he hoped she would get moved by the threat. She didn't even wince.

''Bring in the whip.'' Elsa said with a tight grin.

''So, you're not the leader of the Resistance, to which we will have to hunt down the Underground and find out who is.'' Jack said. Elsa gulped and rolled her eyes.

''Yes, I'm the leader of the Resistance. Happy?'' Elsa looked up at the celling.

''Yes'' _No_. ''What is the location of The Resistance Head Quarters?''

Elsa said nothing. Jack sighted and strode over to her. He grabbed her wrist and squeezed it painfully. Elsa winced but kept her mouth shut. Jack pulled her to her feet.

''Answer my question.'' He ordered. ''Or you'll die.''

Elsa laughed.

''You really think I would tell you the location of the Resistance HQ? Are you stupid? Go ahead, torture me, kill me, I don't care. I'm not going to tell you.''

Jack's heart contracted at how brave she was, even in the presence of death. Jack called for Olaf.

''I'm gonna take her to her cell.'' He announced. ''Take a break or something.''

Olaf grinned and sauntered off. Jack took Elsa by the elbow and led her away, towards her cell. The cell was plain and empty and isolated from the rest of the cells. There was a single bed with grey sheets and a tiny, window covered with bars. There were two chairs in the corner of the cell as well. Jack pushed Elsa inside the cell and to her surprise, walked in after her, locking the small, metal doors behind him, confining her to four walls. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of being alone with Jack. Still, she snarled at him.

''Get out.''

''You don't give me orders.'' Jack sat down on her bed, whilst she stood in the centre of the room. He gestured to the space next to him. ''Sit down, I want to talk to you without Olaf listening.''

''You don't give me orders.'' Elsa mimicked him, sitting on one of the chairs. Jack frowned and pointed at the space next to him.

''Sit here.''

''no.''

Jack rolled his eyes, stood up, picked the screeching Elsa up and dumped her on the bed next to him. She was sitting in the corner, her back pressed against the wall, with Jack sitting sideways, blocking her path of escape. Elsa crossed her arms over her chest. They just sat in silence for a few minutes.

''If you're not gonna ask me any more ridiculous questions, then leave, I want to take a nap.'' Elsa hissed.

''Take a nap, then.''

''Not with you here. You're a perv.''

''I told you, I was trying to get your dagger.'' Jack growled. ''I'm surprised you haven't tried to escape yet.''

''Have too.'' Elsa said, slipping her shirt off of her shoulder. ''They nearly broke my arm. Suckers.''

There was a nasty bruise covering her arm. Jack tried to cover up the blush that spread across his face upon having Elsa reveal so much skin to him. He touched the bruise lightly and Elsa winced.

''Sorry.'' He murmured, his fingers skimming her skin. Elsa looked away but didn't slap his hand away. Without thinking, Jack leaned down and pressed his lips to the bruise. Elsa gasped.

''W-what are you doing?'' she cursed herself for stuttering.

''Kissing it better.'' Jack murmured. Elsa looked at him with wide eyes when he didn't pull away, his lips gently brushing her neck and traveling to her jaw. He kissed it softly and put an arm around her waist. Why was she letting him do that? He was the enemy!

He didn't feel like an enemy though. Jack turned her gently towards him and pecked her lips. Elsa was now full out blushing, but she didn't have the will to fight him. When she didn't push him away, Jack kissed her harder, but still briefly. His hand travelled up her back, tracing gentle patterns over the material of her shirt. Elsa let her eyes fall shut and gave in to his touch, letting him tilt his head and deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She moaned softly against his lips. He shifted so he was above her and not breaking the kiss started to undo her buttons. Elsa's eyes snapped open. What was she _doing_!? He was a Nazi, an enemy; he had her locked up in a cell. And it didn't matter that he made her feel all those things, she still shouldn't be doing this with him.

Elsa pushed firmly against his chest.

''Jack, that's enough.'' She breathed. When he didn't listen, she moved away. ''Jack, stop, we can't be doing this.''

''Yeah we can'' he murmured, kissing her neck.

''No, we can't. Jack! Listen to me; we're supposed to hate each other!'' Elsa cried, trying desperately to get Jack off of her.

''I can't hate you.'' He looked into her eyes.

''You're going to have to try.'' She said firmly and shoved him off her. He sat on his heels, looking like a sad, lost puppy and all Elsa wanted to do was to put her hands around his neck and hug him like there was no tomorrow. But she couldn't.

''Go.'' She said.

''Elsa…''

''Just go. Please.'' Elsa whispered her voice breaking. He touched her cheek briefly.

''I'll see you tomorrow.'' Then he got up and left.

**Arandelle Head Quarters**

''A synonym just came from Merida.'' North said solemnly. ''Elsa isn't at the Southern Isles Head Quarter, although Hans' closest agents aren't either. I'm afraid that Elsa has been taken somewhere else. Somewhere we don't know about.''

''Then we have to find her.'' Anna said firmly.

''Yes, we do.''

**Okay, i did not plan to actually make Jack and Elsa go all make-out on me but...but...it just happened! tell me if you like the romance or if i should slow down a little but ^_^ and review, yeah! i love y'all!**


	5. Office Scene (okay, way too many scenes)

**Hey y'all! here's the next chapter! i'm sorry Jack is being so cold and scary, but he's just acting to scare Elsa and get her to tell him where the Resistance Head Quarters are in. There's gonna be some Krisanna :3 enjoy ;)**

Anna, Kristoff and Hiccup stood in a straight line in front of North and Sandy. Anna and Kristoff were dressed in Nazi uniforms and carried guns. Hiccup had rags on and handcuffs on his hands. North nodded.

''Repeat the strategy.''

''We go in, pretend to be Nazi German Officers bringing Hiccup for an interview. Anna takes care of Hans; I take care of the guards. Hiccup finds the files on prisoners and finds out where Elsa is.'' Kristoff recited in one breath. North nodded again and signalled for them to get out of the van. The three of them soundlessly slipped out and marched to the main doors to the Southern Isles headquarters. It was guarded by two men in Nazi uniforms, each holding a dangerous looking gun. They aimed them at the trio.

''Who goes there?'' one barked. Kristoff stood up straight and looked down on the two men.

''We come from the north border. We have a Resistance Spy with us.'' Kristoff flicked a false ID at the guards. They nodded and stepped apart, letting them walk through the doors. Anna and Kristoff held Hiccup firmly by the arms and led them towards where Hans' office was, according to North's instructions. They lined against the wall.

''I'll take care of the guards.'' Kris breathed. ''You go and get Hans to leave the office. Hiccup, you come with me.''

Anna nodded and walked behind Kristoff. He started talking to the Guards, explaining why Hiccup was with him. Anna knocked on the doors softly and went in. She quickly remembered to salute the man. He was tall, with a strong jaw and a mop of dark brown hair. His face was handsome but just thinking what he could have done to her sister made her grit her teeth. Hans looked up, his face impassive and raised his eyebrow at Anna.

''Yes?''

''Officer Hans.'' Anna said smoothly, smiling flirtiously at him. A smirk spread across his face. ''I was assigned to…help you today.''

''I wasn't informed.'' Hans said in a tone that suggested he didn't mind not being informed.

''Oh, the messenger got caught up in a…Blizzard!'' Anna said quickly, hitching her skirt up so Hans wouldn't notice her nervousness. The man's gaze immediately travelled to Anna's legs.

''its summer.''

''Blizzard? Did I say blizzard? I meant blitz. There was some bombing from…uh…those dirty scumbags from the Resistance.'' Anna said, stepping closer to Hans and trying to hide her revulsion.

''I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name.'' Hans said, lust visible in his eyes.

''Jessica, sir'' Anna undid the top button of her shirt.

''Care for a walk?'' Hans asked, taking her hand in his and pulling her to the doors before she could answer. _Bingo_. Leaving, she saw Kristoff and Hiccup, standing by the doors. The guards were nowhere to be seen. She looked over her shoulder and caught Kristoff's gaze, and crossed her fingers behind her back, their sign for '_Make it Quick_.' Kristoff nodded shortly before pulling Hiccup into the room they just left. Hans didn't even notice. Anna tried not to stumble as the man pulled her down the corridor. They made it into an isolated corner at the end of one of the corridors. It was dark-ish and Hans pulled her there. She was surprised when he started out right making out with her. He was sloppy and disgusting and Anna held back the urge to puke. His hands roamed over her body and she prayed for Kristoff to be done before this went too far. One of Hans' hands pulled back the collar of her shirt and he started sucking on her neck. It was all Anna could do without kicking him in the balls and screaming. His other hand travelled up her leg, hitching her skirt even higher. Then Hans undid his shirt, pulling her into another kiss.

_Think about something else, think about something else_… Anna ordered herself when he slipped off his shirt.

Kristoff slipped into Hans' office and immediately let go of Hiccup. They started rummaging through the shelves and desks, trying to find the files on The Prisoners. Hiccup squealed as he pulled out a dark brown folder. Kristoff looked over his shoulder as the smaller boy flicked through the pages.

''There!'' Kristoff pointed to a page where a grainy black and white photo or Elsa was taped; next to it was a bunch of information. Kristoff skimmed through it.

_Leader of the Resistance… Last seen in the Village square…Wanted…_

Kristoff grinned as he got to the part they were looking for. Suddenly the doors burst open and guards filed in.

''Who are you?'' One ordered as Hiccup hid the file behind him. Kristoff once again flashed the ID card at them.

''I was interrogating this prisoner.'' Kristoff said coldly. The guards – there was about four of them – stepped forward. Without a warning, Kristoff yelled 'Run!' and they broke through the startled group, speeding out of the doors. Kristoff glanced back to see Hiccup hard on his heels. He ran for the general direction where Elsa and Hans had headed and prayed he would find them. He turned a corner and nearly stopped. There was Anna, the buttons of her shirt undone nearly all the way, showing her bra, and Hans without a shirt, looming over her. Anna looked relieved when she saw her two friends running towards her. Kristoff shoved Hans out of the way, furious, and grabbed Anna's hand. They ran down the hallway and burst out of random doors. They could hear shooting behind them and Hans screeching orders. Thankfully the exit turned out to be the main entrance and their Van was already waiting. North shoved the doors open and they hoped in, the van moving before they could even sit down. Breathing hard, they dumped themselves on the benches and Anna started hastily doing up her buttons.

''What were you doing with him?'' Hiccup asked with a grin, once he regained his breath.

''Distracting. As per order.'' Anna shuddered. Kristoff clenched his jaw. He didn't like seeing her being touched by that guy. Any guy, to be honest.

''What's this?'' Kristoff asked, lightly touching Anna's neck.

''Holy shit, did he give me a hicky!?'' Anna cried in dismay. Kristoff crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. Hiccup smiled knowingly.

''I think our dear Kris might have the tiniest crush on you.'' He whispered to Anna, who blushed and nudged Hiccup.

''Did you get it?'' North asked. Kristoff nodded.

''Justice Court. I know the co-ordinates.''

888

Elsa rubbed her eyes sleepily for the _nth_ time. She hadn't eaten anything, in fear the food might be poisoned, and was falling asleep from where she was standing. She couldn't get the events of the past night out of her head. And now here she was, standing in the middle of Jack's office with Olaf holding her by the arm. Jack strolled in, looking gorgeous, and gestured for Olaf to leave. Then he sat down on his desk and eyed Elsa.

''I hope you slept well.'' Jack said casually, as if he didn't remember what they did the night before. Elsa said nothing. ''I see we're still being stubborn.''

Still nothing. Jack hopped off the desk and walked over to Elsa, standing so close her nose nearly brushed his chest. He reached out to take her arm and she suddenly pushed him away, anger flashing through her face.

''don't touch me, you scumbag. You think I'm easy, huh? That you're better so you can just have me. I'm not like that.'' She spat and Jack looked taken aback.

''Elsa, I wasn't…''

''And look at you, pretending not to remember what you did last night.''

''What I did?'' Jack asked, annoyed. ''I'm sorry but you didn't seem to mind. You didn't even tell me to stop.''

Elsa was stunned into silence. Then she gritted her teeth and looked away. Jack took a step back.

''Where are the Resistance headquarters?'' He asked, his calm self-back.

''I'm not gonna tell you shit'' Elsa informed him. Suddenly, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

''You will do as I say'' He hissed in her ear. Jack wasn't a patient person and the girl in front of him was testing him.

''Let go, you jerk! You're hurting me!'' Elsa growled, trying to pull away.

''And I'll hurt you even more, unless you answer my questions.'' He shoved her against the wall, grabbing her waist roughly and looking into her eyes. Her small wrists were above her head, held by one of his hands. ''You wouldn't want that, would you?'' Elsa looked scared but Jack wasn't intending on letting her go. Instead, he pressed himself against her harder, so she had to turn her face away unless she wanted their noses to touch. ''Would you?'' Jack asked in a low voice. Elsa shook her head, terrified. ''Good.'' Jack let her wrists go but didn't pull away, his hand resting on her hip. This wasn't him. Jack desperately wanted to hug Elsa, to tell her not to be scared of him, that he wouldn't hurt her. But he knew that wouldn't work. He was so close that their chests were touching; one of his legs jammed in between hers.

''Jack, stop it'' She whimpered.

''Stop what? I'm just doing my job.'' He said coldly.

''I thought you were different.'' She said softly, looking into his eyes. His eyes softened but he still didn't pull away.

''where's the headquarters?'' He asked again.

''I'm not going to tell you.'' She said firmly.

''don't think I won't hurt you, because I will.'' Jack growled, losing his patience.

''Go on then.'' She breathed. The doors swung open and Olaf strode in. Upon seeing the pair he reeled back.

''Sorry, wrong moment. I have to take Elsa back now.'' He said with a sheepish smile. Jack slowly, deliberately pulled away.

''She's all yours.'' He said. Elsa turned around, took a step towards Olaf before stopping and looking Jack straight in the eye.

''I hate you.'' She whispered and Jack felt his heart shatter into millions of pieces.

**Thanks a bunch for reading this! Please take a few minutes to review! I'm getting really little reviews so i dont know if you guys like it. If i get three more reviews i promise to update sunday or monday! Love you all!**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey y'all!

So basically, i have three stories i'm working on and i decided to put one of them in a Hiatus because it's just too much. I've got a lot of stuff going on right now, like GCSE options and moving houses and trying to get over my best friend leaving for LA, so i can't manage writing three stories, especially not since i have to share the computer with my twin sister. I can't stop writing Disney Games because everyone loves it so i decided to cut off another one, the least popular story. But suddenly everyone's like 'YOU CAN'T' which made me re thing that decision.

So ladies and gentlemen, i'm very sorry but i won't be continuing to write _With us or Against Us_ for a while, please forgive me anyone who loves the story, feel free to strangle me in my sleep. i love y'all so much, and thank you for all the lovely reviews. 3


	7. More cell scenes

**Hey y'all! guess who's back? back again? ITS ME! I'm really sorry that this story was on Hiatus for so long, but now it's back. Thank you for all the reviews urging me to carry on! This chappie scares me, since i just turned fourteen last week and i think of stuff like this XD Also, this story is going dark :/ anyway, ENJOY!**

Rapunzel fired the gun again. It missed the centre but still hit the target.

''Your aim is improving, but you're holding the gun wrong.'' Flynn said from where he was standing, leaning against the wall. Rapunzel groaned with frustration.

''But I don't know how to hold it.'' She cried. Flynn stepped towards her.

'' I'll show you'' he said. He put her arms around her, taking her hand and shifting it to the middle of the gun, which helped Rapunzel have a better aim. His face warmed when he felt Rapunzel shift, her back against his chest. The blonde girl fired, the impact jerking her arm, and hit the middle. She squealed in joy.

''See?'' Flynn said softly. Rapunzel turned around to face him and smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

''Thanks.'' She said, before walking out of the room. ''Goodnight.'' She threw over her shoulder.

''Sleep tight.'' Flynn whispered to himself.

888

Jack sat in his chair, staring blankly out of the window at the dark sky. After Olaf took Elsa away he felt empty and heart broken. She hated him. He might as well hang himself. He was so ashamed he couldnt even drink or eat anything. He couldnt even move. How could he have done all those things to her? He promised Elsa he wouldnt hurt her and yet he did. She was so terrifyed of him. This was it. Jack wasnt one to cry but then tears spilled down his cheeks and he had to press his hand to his mouth to stop a sob bursting out. How could a woman he knew merely a few days have such an impact on him. He decided he couldnt sit there and feel miserable. Wiping his eyes, he stood up, ready to go to Elsa and beg her for forgiveness, on his knees if he had to. He would help her run away. But the doors opened before he could reach them. Olaf stood there, flagged by Rapunzel and Flynn.

'Jack, we're under attack!' Rapunzel said. Even though she was small and a girl she said those words firmly, gun in hand. Jack couldnt help but admire his little sister. 'They're here for the prisoner.'

Elsa. Jack thought. If they were here to help her Jack would try and help. He would try to get everyone away from the cells giving the ressistance a free hand. Before he could bark orders at the rest Hans strode into the room. He looked angry and annoyed and his cold eyes swept the perimiter of the room, stopping at Jack's. Jack froze. When did he get here? Wasnt he back at southern isles headquarters?

'Soldier. Havent you heard we're under attack? Those scummy rebels are practically at the gates of the Justice Building. Defend this building and your honour even if you have to kill them. Even if they kill you. Beat it' Hans ordered. Flynn thrust a rifle into Jack's hand and motioned him to follow. Olaf was already waiting as was Merida, who must have gotten there with Hans. Other then them they only had a dozen guards from around the buildings.

Jack lead the group towards the entrance. The guards of the Justice Building were laying flat on their stomach's, firing shots into the darkness. Jack could only just make out figures standing in the shadows of trees. He aimed his gun and purposely missed a girl. She was thin and short with multi coloured hair tucked under a cap. She couldnt have been older than sixteen. A shot swished past him. The rebels werent set on missing, like he was.

888

'DUCK!' Kristoff yelled to Anna. She threw herself on the floor just as a bullet shot past. He helped her to her feet. North laughed, firing shots one by one. The battle had been going on for about twenty minutes and already several trees were on fire and several people were dead. She could see Tooth, gripping her forearm which was splurting blood. She took the cap off her multi coloured hair and pressed it against the wound.

'Lets go!' North yelled, suddenly charging towards the building. Bullets swished past him but none touched him. Sandy was hot on his heels. Anna nodded to Kristoff and Hiccup and they charged as well, the other rebels following. Anna spotted Merida, who was firing blanks at them and nodded her head slightly. Then everything was a mass of shooting and shouting and blood and screams, filling the night air.

Anna was locked in hand to hand combat with a blond girl about her age. Their guns were laying useless on the floor. The girl landed a punch on Anna's face but the girl didnt even feel it. She knew Elsa was somewhere behind these walls and she was going to get her. The girl in front of her recieved a punch to the stomach and she doubled over. Anna took her chance and charged towards the doors. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Kristoff and Hiccup follow. They never made it to the doors.

Hans stepped out from behind them. He had another two dozen men behind him - backup.

'Jessica.' He said coldly. Anna gave him the finger. She didnt notice a soldier step behind her and aim his rifle at the back of her head. The trigger was never pulled. Merida, her hair contained in a bun, her eyes behind her glasses, hit the man on the head with the butt of her gun and he cripled to the ground. Hans's face was impassive.

'So you're the plug.' He stated, not the tinniest bit suprised. The back up soldiers flooded through the doors and started pushing the Resistance Forces back. Anna stood frozen in place.

'What did you do to my sister, you bastard?' Anna hissed, advancing on Hans. The man signaled to the two soldier that had stayed with him and they seized Anna by her arms.

'You can go find out'

'RETREAT!' She heard North yell. Kristoff, Merida and Hiccup lunged themselves at the soldiers. One recieved a kick in the private area from the red head, the other a punch to the jaw from Hiccup. Kristoff grabbed Anna, slung her over his shoulder, and started backing away.

'Come on, you two!' He yelled at Merida and Hiccup. The next few things happened in a blink of an eye. The soldier who recieved the kick to the jaw shot up and grabbed Merida by her arms, forcing her on the floor. Hans pointed his gun at Hiccup and fired. The boys mouth opened in an 'O' before he fell to the floor, clutching his side, his face getting pale rapidly.

'HICCUP! MERIDA!' Anna yelled from Kristoff's shoulder.

'GO!' Merida screamed, her gaze locked on Hiccup. Kristoff clamped his mouth shut, caught Merida's eye as if to say 'We'll be back so dont let him die' and hurried away with the screaming Anna.

Chapter Six

'Hiccup! Merida!' Elsa threw herself at the red head, hugging her tightly around the neck. Merida hugged her back, equally as tightly, tears stinging at the back of her eyes. Elsa had been sitting in her cell, seriously considering bashing her head against the wall when Jack had come in. What annoyed her most was the fact that the first thing that came into her head wasnt the fact that he could kill her or he was here to harass her further but the fact that he was hurt. There was a shallow gash in his forehead and a purple bruise forming on his collarbone. When he sat next to her on her prison bed, Elsa couldnt resist reaching out her hand and gently touching the bruise. Her fingers barely fluttered over Jack's skin but it had sent electric sparks up her arms and she quickly pulled her hand back. Jack's gaze was sad as he looked at her.

'Elsa, your friends have been captured.' Jack had said softly, resisting the urge to shiver when Elsa had touched him, or worse - grab her and never let her go after she pulled back. 'Merida and Hiccu-'

He never got the chance to finish because Elsa was already on her feet, screaming at him to take her to them. Now she pulled away from Merida and looked at Hiccup, who lay on the bed. He was very pale, his eyes huge and staring at her. There was a bandage wrapped carelessly over his side and he looked like he was in a lot of pain, but he still managed to smile at Elsa.

'Hey there.' He said.

'Hiccup!' Elsa cried, her voice breaking. She knelt by his bed side and grasped his hand. 'Oh my God, what happened?' Tears pooled and overflowed her eyes and Hiccup wiped them away with his hand. Jack felt a sudden urge to shoot the boy from where he was standing by the doors but restrained himself.

'Its okay Elsa, i'm fine. It looks worse than it is' Hiccup assured. 'There had been a backfire with the inflirtration plan. Hans wasnt supposed to be here. But he was. North ordered a retreat. Anna is fine, Kristoff as well.'

All Elsa could do was nod and clutch Hiccup's hand. Too soon had another guard come. He was very tall, with floppy black hair falling across his green eyes. He was dressed in all black and his plaque said 'Officer Toothless'. He had grabbed Hiccup's arm, refusing to acknowledge the cry of pain that came from the smaller boy, and pulled him to his feet. Despite Merida's and Elsa's cries and pleads Hiccup got hawled away 'to another cell'. Soon after Jack took Elsa's arm and pulled her out of Merida's cell too, though not as roughtly, assuring them they would see each other the next day. He took her back to her cell and she dumped herself on her bed. When he closed the doors to her room with a ratle and remained in the middle of the room she shot him a glare. Her words from the day before rang in his ears.

'Elsa...'

'What?' She asked, closing her eyes and exhaling slowly. He stepped forward, leaning over Elsa.

'Do you really hate me?' He asked softly.

'Yes.'

Without a warning, Jack sat on the bed and grabbed Elsa around the waist, practically shoving her into his lap. She looked annoyed and tried to hide her blush.

'You Nazi's are so brutal' She grumbled. He ignored her remark and tucked a stray piece of her pale blond hair behind her ear.

'Dont hate me.' He said.

'Dont give me reasons to hate you then' She said, trying to pull herself off his lap but he held her in place firmly.

'Tell me what i'm doing wrong. I can change.' He said, his eyes pleading.

'Y-you can start by letting me go' Elsa cursed herself for stuttering and blushed. Reluctantly, Jack pulled his arms from her waist and let her slip off his lap. They sat next to each other in an awkward silence.

'What else?' Jack asked after a while.

'Stop harrasing me.'

Jack gave her a questioning look. 'Does this count as harrasement?' He leaned down and gave Elsa a light kiss on the cheek. Elsa smacked his head half heartedly.

'Yes.'

'What about this?' Jack slipped his arms back around her waist and, to Elsa's suprise, snuggled into her neck. He was just so adorable and vunerable Elsa didnt have the power to fight him. This one time was okay.

'No' She said with an annoyed sigh. Jack smiled and pushed her gently against her pillow, hugging her against him. She could feel his heart beat through his uniform and the slight tickled of his soft hair against her cheek, and his arms around her, pressing their bodies together and their lips, so close she could feel his breath mingle with hers. Jack leaned down and gave her a small kiss, as if asking if it was okay. But it wasnt enough. It was never enough. She closed her eyes and Jack leaned down, pressing his lips against hers, gently parting them, his lashes casting shadows on his cheeks. Elsa hooked her finger against the hair at the nape of his neck and twirled it, her body finally relaxing for the first time in days.

Hiccup hurt all over. It was worse then the time when Anna accidentally shot him in the arm or when he tripped and fell off the first floor of a building and broke his leg. Although the bullet was out, the wound was still bleeding at could get infected. The Nazi's didnt care if he died. He was all beat up and bruised and the fact that his guard - Toothless - was pushing him forward carelessly, like he was a rag doll didnt help. His cell wasnt much different from Merida's; same small window, small bed, small space, and metal doors that locked him in. Toothless pushed Hiccup inside his cell and moved away, ready to close the doors and cover Hiccup in darkness. Hiccup knew he wouldnt survive the night, not with bandages like that, letting the blood flow through. Somehow the thought of slowly bleeding to death made him whimper. Toothless stopped and peered at Hiccup. The smaller boy clamped his lips shut and the doors rattled shut, only to open five minutes later and close again.

This time Toothless was inside with him. He had a candle and he placed it by Hiccup's bed. He carried bandages, antiseptic and pain killers. Without a word he pushed Hiccup's shirt back, making him cry out in pain.

'Stop it' Hiccup whined, scrunching his eyes shut and trying to stop the tears from slipping down his cheeks. More gently now, Toothless pulled the shirt up to his shirt and slowly began unwiding the bandage from Hiccup's side.

'Be quiet. You want to live, dont you?' Toothless said in a cold voice. Hiccup didnt reply but cried out again when Toothless poured antiseptic on his wound and dabbed at it.

'I'm sorry. It hurts, doesnt it?' Toothless said after a while, in a suprisingly gentle voice, pressing gauze to the wound and wrapping fresh bandage around it.

'A bit' Hiccup said weakly. Toothless chuckled and pulled down Hiccup's shirt again.

'It shouldnt get infected now' He said, standing up. Hiccups hand shot out and grabbed Toothless' sleeve.

'Thank you' He murmured, before darkness claimed him and he passed out.

'We left them. We left them. WE LEFT THEM THERE!' Anna screeched. North was sitting with his face in his hands, Sandy patting him on his broad back. 'We left Elsa and Merida and Hiccup for dead!' Anna strode forward smashing her hands on the desk.

'How could we have done that!? Why did you order us to retreat?'

'Anna, i know you're upset...' North began but Anna cut him off.

'Upset? Upset doesn't even begin to cover it! It was my sister, general! my sister and my friends! We might have as well pressed a gun to their heads!' Anna whirled round to where Kristoff stood and looked at him with hatred. 'And you! you pulled me away! why?'

'Anna, that's enough...' Kristoff tried to take Anna's hands but she snatched them away.

'Why did you do it, Kristoff!?'

'Because i didnt want you to die too!'

'Well, too bad! becuause if they die, i'm gonna murder that bastard Hans, or die trying!' Anna yelled at him. 'They're dead Kristoff! Or they will be! Hiccup and Merida and Elsa and so many before...'

Anna's voice broke and she started sobbing into her hands. Kristoff wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her against him, resting his chin on top of her head. She clutched his shirt desperately.

'Its okay. We'll get them back, Anna, i promise.' He whispered. All Anna could do was nod.

**That is all. Liked it? REVIEW? Didn't like it? Review anyway, tell me what to improve on! Much love, you guys are amazing!**


	8. Elsa's new job - Smuggling children

**Sup all! How ya doing!? Sorry for not uploading for a bit, I had exams and TFIOS and stuff but here I am! This chappie is a bit different! Tell me what you think! Thank you all for all those amazing and descriptive reviews, both those telling me what they liked best and what to improve as well as those who were just basically 'i love it!'. Those are the best ;) enjoy!**

**The Resistance Head Quarters**

'Anna, please be patient.' North pleaded.

'Patient? How can I be patient!? They can already be dead!' Anna was fighting hard not to smash anything. It had been two days since the unsuccessful attacks and the others were still at the enemy's lair.

'You have to understand, we didn't get permission from the higher ups! We may all end up in the court!' North tried again.

'So what!?' Anna slammed her hand on the table behind which sat North and Sandy. 'That's my sister there! It's our soldiers! How many times did Merida risk her life, sitting in the Nazi Head quarters? How many times did Hiccup go into battle, even though he's just a kid? He lost his leg already, for God's sake!' She made her voice go softer. 'They risked their lives, and what are we risking? Position? Honour? They would have gone after us, I'm sure of it.'

'Anna, the planning might take days…' North sighed.

'As long as we do something I don't care how long it takes!'

'Fine.' North nodded. 'Here's what we'll do…'

**The Prison**

'No! Hiccup!' Elsa screamed. 'Stop it! He's wounded, can't you see!?' She chocked back tears as she watched her friend get hauled into the back of a van, pale and unconscious. Toothless sat behind the wheel, looking impassive as always. Hans laughed from where he stood. Olaf looked uncomfortable. Elsa looked around. Where was Jack? Why wasn't he stopping this? The truck roared to life, lurched forward and then drove away with a screech.

'Go die you bastard! I swear, once I'm out of these handcuffs I'll strangle you! I'll rip out your eyes and cut off your fingers and make you die a slow, agonizing death…' Hans laughed and Merida's threats grabbed her by the neck and smashed her head against the nearby wall, not hard enough to kill. Merida slumped to the ground, blood weeping down her face like tears.

'You and I will have enough time to talk' He murmured to Merida's unconscious form, after which he turned to Olaf. 'You know what to do with this one.'

Olaf nodded, looking grim, and dragged Elsa away.

**A few hours later**

Elsa didn't get killed. She didn't get locked up in a cell or anything like that. Instead, she found herself in a city. The city was surrounded by a wall and the conditions inside were horrible – starving people on the pavement, corpses littering the floor… Elsa pretended to look around and listened to the conversation Olaf was having with one of the German soldiers guarding the doors to the wall. Her German wasn't perfect but she understood what they said and it made her sick.

'Sie hat die Schönheit einer Frau Deutsch. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie sie hier?' The guard asked, eyeing Elsa up and down.

_She has the beauty of a German woman. Are you sure you want her here?_

'Ja. Ich habe meine Befehle. Nur ... kenne sie nicht zu schlecht zu behandeln.' Olaf said, a hint of sadness to his voice.

_Yes. I have my orders. Just…don't treat her too badly. _

The soldier saluted Olaf, who disappeared behind the gates.

'Bewegung!' The soldier yelled at her.

_Move. _

Elsa gritted her teeth and ran down the street. The thing was there was no where to run. She was prison behind these walls.

888

Elsa didn't know how long she wandered around the ghetto. She felt weak, cold and hungry but all she could think about was that her friends could be dead already. That Jack could be dead. Or he could be sitting in his chair, forgetting about her already. Elsa looked around and noticed a gutter, big enough to fit her inside. She had slept in worse places during her life. She started moving towards it when three German soldiers appeared in front of her, like they rose from the ground.

'What are you doing here, little girl? Don't you know its way past curfew?' One said. His accent made the words hard to understand. Only then did Elsa notice how dark it was. The wailing of children sounded distant and quiet – had she gotten too far away?

'You really are pretty. You're not a Jew, are you?' The second soldier rubbed his hands together. 'She looks like one of the Arian race.'

'Which makes it even better' The third soldier grinned and without a warning reached out, grabbed Elsa's shoulder and ripped her jacket off. Elsa didn't scream, just looked terrified at the hunger in the mans eyes. She suddenly thought of Jack, of his blue eyes that always looked at her with kindness. How she wished he would be here. The though of him gave her strength.

'Anything you'd like to say before we have our fun?' The man asked.

'Fick ditch' Elsa said with a wicked grin, bringing her knee up into the man's crotch. He doubled over and she punched him in the face, breaking his nose.

'Stoppen!' The other man shouted, raising his gun.

_Oh hell no _Elsa thought. Fast as lightning she grabbed the gun and brought the butt of it to the back of his head. He fell to the floor, twitching slightly. The last man took a step back. Without hesitation she brought the soldiers gun up and shot the man in the leg. He cried out in pain, crashing to the floor. Elsa turned on her heel and sped down the road. Already there was more German soldiers screaming behind her, their footsteps thudding on the floor. Elsa knew she wouldn't get away and yet running away from soldiers was so natural to her, something she did on a daily basis, so she did it. And she would have died on that street, pierced by many bullets if a hand hadn't reached out of the shadows and pulled her back into an alleyway.

All Elsa knew was that the person pulling her along was a boy and he was fast. They crossed many streets and crept through many shadowy alleys and not once did the boy speak. He stopped suddenly in front of a random house and rapped out a code on the doors. They opened and a dark skinned woman peered out.

'Got her' the boy whispered. The doors opened wider and the boy slipped Elsa inside, disappearing down the street.

Inside it was quite crowded but eerily quiet. The woman that had opened the girl turned out to be just a girl in the light of a gas lamp standing in the middle of a round table. She had very dark hair and big, almond shaped eyes.

'I'm Esmeralda. Sit' the girl said and Elsa obeyed, taking the seat closest to her. 'That guy just now was Tarzan. Thank him if you see him, he saved your life. This is Tiana, my sister' she pointed to another dark skinned girl. 'Aladdin, Jasmine's boyfriend, Tiana's husband Naveen and that's our grandmother, Grandma Odie. That there is my best friend, Jasmine' all the people around the table were obviously Jewish and very filthy.

'Do you…know who I am?' Elsa asked Esmeralda. Esmeralda nodded, leaning against the wall. Her eyes were a peculiar green.

'Rumour has it a girl that was the leader of the resistance had been sent here. She had blond hair and blue eyes – not many people here have that. You weren't very hard to miss.'

'Why am I here?' Elsa looked around at the smiling faces of Esmeralda's family.

'We have a job you have to help us with. In return, you will get protection and a place to stay while you're here.' Esmeralda said. 'There are some kids here, there are ten of them. Their parents got killed yesterday and they are left all alone – it's more than obvious they will be killed. We need your help smuggling them out.

'Why me though?' Elsa asked, confused.

'Well, you are the leader of the resistance. You have what it takes, and you were able to keep a low profile. This should be easy' Esmeralda's emerald eyes twinkled. 'So what, you in?' She extended her hand to Elsa.

Elsa shook it.

**Child number one and two**

It had taken the whole day for Elsa to navigate the child that Esmeralda had assigned for her. Apparently after the death of their parents the kids scattered, hiding in various places. Esmeralda had taken the first born of the first of the two families. Elsa had to take the oldest girl. The girl was supposed to be about ten, with dark hair and a scar running down her cheek where she got hit by a German solider a week before. When Elsa spotted her, huddled in the corner of the street, she had no doubt she found her target.

'Are you Lucia?' She asked softly, kneeling down. Elsa's blond hair was covered completely with a brown hat and her face was smudged with dirty to make her look like any other person in the Ghetto. Her eyes weren't a problem as long as she kept them down. The girl, thin and miserable, looked up at her and nodded.

'Are you here to take me away?' She asked in a small voice.

'Yes, to a better place. I'm Elsa.' Elsa said gently. The girl nodded and stood up. Elsa took her by the hand and pulled her along, disappearing into the crowd. The house she was meant to go to – brown with dark red doors and a black piece of cloth tied to the door handle – was easy to navigate. The doors opened right after she knocked and Tarzan peered out.

'You have her?' He whispered. Elsa pushed the girl forward. Tarzan nodded.

'Good luck' Elsa whispered. She patted Lucia's head. 'Be safe'

'Thanks. We have people waiting with a truck that will take her out already.' Tarzan smiled. Lucia waved her hand as the doors slammed shut. Elsa turned around and casually strolled down the road. At some point Esmeralda crossed the road and joined her, linking arms with her casually.

'Done?' She asked under her breath.

'Yeah, you?'

Esmeralda nodded.

'Good job.' Esmeralda smiled and together they strolled back to their apartment.

**There you have it, dear readers! Now, some notes - **

**Jasmine and Alladin are from the Disney movie Alladin. **

**Tiana, Naveen and Grandma Odie are from The Princess and The Frog**

**Esmeralda is from The Hunchback of Notre Dame**

**Tarzan is from Tarzan. **

**What Elsa says to the German officer (fick ditch) means f*uck you. Sorry for the foul language! I checked it on google translate so it might not be 100% accurate but i though a new language would be refreshing!**

**Arian Race - Some Nazi's, especially Hitler, were obsessed with something called 'The Arian Race' which was basically blue eyes and blond hair, the kind of genetics that most pure bred Germans had. Booyah! Take that Miss Mahoney, i actually learn something in your lessons! *victory dance***

**Tell me your thoughts and IMPORTANT: Would you like to see some Hiccup x Toothless in the future chapters. Because let me tell you, I would :3 Review, review you fab people! love y'all! :***


	9. My army

**Hey y'all! Sorry for not uploading for ages but here's the next chappie! Thank you to all you lovely reviewers: sparkles022811 Thank you! I ship Astrid and Hiccup too but Hiccup from HTTYD 2. The one from 1 is cute and adorable and I ship him with Jack 3 I would add Dreamworks characters but I don't really know that many - I'll try though! ElsaTheSnowQueen2 and Jpbake thank you for your frequent and heart lifting reviews! saphireangel928 Thank you! I think I will add a twist but I think the one suggested is a bit drastic for a T rated fanfic and to be honest I'd be a bit scared to write about that, the suggestion is good though! And finally thank you to all the guest reviewers, I love you all! Enjoy!**

Elsa knew how to drive a truck but just barely. She was the one to shoot; Sandy was the one to drive. All those pedals and buttons were confusing and yet she sat there, her hands holding the wheel so hard her knuckles were white. Next to her was Aurora, who looked excited. Aurora was a German nurse who helped with the smuggling of children. Grandma Odie and Esmeralda was sitting on one of the empty boxes at the back of the truck, ready to pull in the children. Esmeralda had an emergency; she had found three of the children they were meant to smuggle, and two more whose mom had died from Typhus the day before. In the chaos and panic Elsa was assigned as the driver, with Aurora, Esme and Grandma Odie as back up. She sat perfectly still, hand on the keys ready to lurch forward anytime. There was a tunnel that was used by nurses and Nazi's who entered and left the ghetto. The truck was a white ambulance the nurse's drove and now Elsa, together with Aurora were sitting up front in the nurse uniforms and ready to roll. Elsa felt a jolt as the doors at the back opened and heard hushed whispers as the children piled in. Thanks to Elsa's light hair and eyes she looked like a German, therefore she was not suspicious.

There was a light tap against the wall separating the drivers and the people at the back. Elsa pressed the gas pedal and they drove forward, through the tunnel. There were soldiers milling on the sides, smoking cigarettes or hurrying along. They all had guns.

'Slow down, you're driving like you're drunk' Aurora said, putting her hand on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa slowed down reasonably, trying hard not to think about how much she wanted to get out of the tunnel. They were out. The tunnel disappeared behind them as Elsa drove on the pavement down the deserted street behind the ghetto. Just a bit more.

'Stop' A German voice ordered, loud and clear, and a blond man in the Nazi uniform stepped in front of the truck, his gun pointed at Elsa.

Anna walked down the hallway of the Justice Court headquarters energetically. She had a Nazi uniform on and her hair was piled high on her head to keep them out of her eyes, a gun was strapped across her bag and a smaller one lay in her hand. It had finally come; they would get Elsa back. Get Merida back. Get Hiccup back. Bring the resistance back together and kick Hans' ass. The court looked like any other prison, with metal bars and starved faces peering out. Anna kept her face neutral when she watched the prisoners glare at her with hatred, thinking she was a Nazi German. Anna walked up and down the cells, her steps becoming more frantic but no familiar face peered out at her. She exited the block and walked down the stairs to another long corridor or cells. These weren't with bars but huge metal doors stood in the way. Anna patted the uniform she had gotten off the female German officer by the doors and pulled out a set of keys. She took a deep breath and opened the first doors.

The man was blond and blue eyed and was obviously German and yet he sat on a small, dirty mattress in the metal cell, his head in his hands. He was terribly thin and shaking. He looked up at Anna but it seemed he had no power to even glare at her. Anna felt a sinking feeling when she didn't find, Elsa, Merida nor Hiccup inside but she reached into her bag and pulled out a gun and two loaves of bread.

'What is your name and why are you here?' She asked in an ordering voice.

'Does it matter?' The man's voice was no more than a whisper.

'Yes'

'John Smith. I'm German and yet I am here because I realised how those bastards treat their own. How they treat everyone around them. I tried to help. Obviously didn't work out.'

'Will you fight with me when the time comes to overthrow them, then?' Anna asked, extending the bread and the gun to John. There was a ghost of a smile on his lips for a few seconds.

'You're not a very good German, are you?' He asked, taking the gifts. 'I will fight.'

'Good. Keep your eyes and ears open.' Anna said in a way of goodbye and shut the metal doors.

The cell next door surprised Anna. It was much smaller than John's and a girl no older than fourteen was inside. She wasn't sitting pointlessly on the bed like John had; she was tapping the walls, looking for weak points and she whirled round when Anna came in. Anna had a strange feeling he knew who the girl was. The girl narrowed her eyes.

'You're just a child' Anna uttered in surprise, looking the girl up and down. She had a ripped and stained blue dress on and her hair was a brown, wild mess.

'Yeah and I bet I'm still a better shot than you are' the girl crossed her arms over her chest and through her sleeve Anna saw a tattoo – the underground resistance seal. And suddenly Anna knew who the girl was.

'You're Wendy, from the East Resistance force! You're the best kid sniper that was captured six months ago!' Anna exclaimed. Wendy raised an eyebrow.

'Well done. This is why you put me here, isn't it?' Wendy said. Anna rolled up her sleeve to show Wendy her own tattoo. In a second Wendy launched herself at Anna and hugged her tight.

'OMGGGG YOU'RE HERE TO SAVE ME!' She cried out. Anna pried Wendy off of herself.

'Not yet but soon. You can shoot, yes?'

'Duh. I'm great at shooting.' Wendy poked her thumb at her chest proudly.

'You'll need this then' Anna gave Wendy the gun. 'Soon, in a few days maybe, your doors will open and it will be time to throw over Hans. Till then, hide your gun and don't loose hope.' Anna placed the bread on Wendy's mattress and then shook her hand.

'Good luck!' Wendy called as the doors slammed shut.

Anna had less luck with the next room. There were still no signs of any of the resistance kids other than Wendy, and the two sisters that were inside for smuggling food, Arista and Atina, were too terrified to tell her if they saw anybody. Anna threw them the bread, didn't give them guns which they probably didn't know how to shoot anyway, and went to the next cell.

The next occupant made Anna gasp in terror. The man was huge with white and golden hair. He was dressed in white ripped pants, a white t-shirt and he looked like a huge ice mountain.

'Um, hi' Anna had the urge to run away. The giant looked at her with sad eyes and sighed.

'What do you Nazi's want from me now?' He asked in a booming voice.

'Why are you here?'

'Don't you remember? You threw me here two years ago when I was trying to cause a prison break.' The man sighed again. 'Didn't work.'

'I'm not a Nazi' Anna showed him her tattoo. 'I work for the Resistance and we are planning to set you all free and overthrow the Nazi's.'

The man's eyes lit up and he smiled broadly.

'You can call me Marshmallow.' He extended his huge hand towards Anna and she shook it. Then she passed him the food and weapon.

'By the way, did you see a girl with loads of red hair, a small freckles guy or a girl with white blond hair?' She asked, standing by the doors.

'The redhead brought me food sometimes. She was nice for a Nazi' Marshmallow said. Anna closed the doors as quietly as she could.

Anna chose the next key and pushed open the metal doors. Immediately a heavy ball of person landed on her. The guy rolled on top of her and held a jagged piece of glass to her throat.

'Aye, another bloody Nazi' His eye twitched as he looked down upon Anna. 'You think you can just fool around with Phillip? Lock me up here just because of my sexual preferences?' The man – Phillip – spat. Swiftly Anna kicked the man in the stomach and rolled away. She grabbed his hand and hit it on the wall so he released the glass. It fell to the ground and shattered into a million pieces. Phillip immediately burst into tears. His body heaved with sobs and his tears rolled down his cheeks in thin streams, making streaks in his dirt smudged face. Anna sighed and let go of him.

'Do you know who Elsa is? Or Merida? Or Hiccup?' All Phillip could do was cry and shake his head. He wiped his tears on his ripped sleeve and looked at Anna with pleading eyes.

'Do you know a man called Henry Charming? He's the love of my life! If you find him tell him I love him and I will find him and…' Phillip's voice dissolved into sobs again and he lay crying on the floor.

'I will' Anna said and left.

'Ohhhhohohoho! Yes, who does she think she is? Dum biatch! She thought she was better than me, did she? Heheheheh, don't think that anymore, does she?' Anna was greeted by a maddening shriek from a terribly thin, pale woman with grey hair so greasy it was practically in dreadlocks. She lay on a bed, laughing. The other woman inside with her, one with hair completely white with a single black streak running through the fringe, threw a scrunched up ball of paper at her.

'Shaddap Morgana' The other woman was also super thin and had scary eyes that looked at Anna. 'What are you staring at, little one?'

'Oh! She's not a German, is she? Yes, yes, I can tell. Ursula wasn't a German either but it doesn't matter now!' The first woman went back to laughing.

'Nah, not a German. Tell me honey, do you have a cigarette?' The second one asked, extending her hand lazily towards Anna. The girl placed a silver gun in the hand and the woman's thin fingers clasped around it. She looked at it in awe.

'Didn't see one of those for over twenty years now.' She twirled the gun in her hands. 'The name's Cruella – I've been locked up for a few decades for killing a bunch of people. That's Morgana, she murdered her sister. We've been in this cell long before the war started.'

'Yes, yes we have! We have an escape route, don't we? But we don't want to leave, do we? It's nice and cosy in here isn't it?' Morgana giggled.

'But now we have a gun!' Cruella exclaimed. 'We just creep up to some mansion; kill the people inside and BAM! We have a roof over our heads' she giggled.

'Actually, I have a favour to ask – I will supply you with weapons and food if you do something for me.' Anna said.

'Oh, honey, food we have – sneaking into shops aint that hard! But guns – those are hard to find! I'm all ears.' Cruella leaned her face on her hands like a little girl.

'You can sneak in and out of this prison. I bet you can also sneak into other cells' Anna started.

'Wont deny that one!' Morgana grinned.

'I want you to distribute guns to all the prisoners and get them ready to fight – if they manage to overthrow Hans at our signal, they can go free. As for you, we will give you a house.'

There was a silence.

'We're in!' They said in unison.

Anna was loosing hope she was going to ever find Elsa when she walked into the next cell. Inside was a gypsy. She had long, black hair and didn't look surprised when Anna walked in.

'You're the girl that's pretending to be a Nazi to find her resistance friends' She stated.

'How do you know?'

'Morgana was latched onto the ceiling when you talked to Marshmallow. She came to tell me when you went to Phil.' the girl shrugged. 'I'm Pocahontas and if you're looking for that blond girl, Elsa, she got taken to a ghetto in Germany. The guy, Hiccup, and the red head got taken to different prisons. Have fun looking for them.'

Anna threw a gun at the girl.

'Thanks.' Anna practically ran out of the cell and back down the corridor where she barged right into a German officer.

'I can't find them anywhere!' Kristoff said in frustration as he met up with North and Sandy and they walked down the stairs to the lower level of the prison. 'I doubt they're even here.'

The three of them froze when they got to the lower level. In the middle of the corridor of locked metal doors stood a German officer – his name plaque said his name was Flynn Fitzherbert. He had Anna by the wrists and held a gun to her head.

'And there we go – the rest of the North resistance.' Flynn smiled with glee. 'I want you all to put all your weapons on the floor or the girl's brains are getting blown out.'

**There ya have it! Before I beg you for reviews I have to say something. I got my very first hate message from a guest called 'I hate you' that has no account so I can't reply to them through private message. What shocked me was that they didn't say anything about the story - they said i'm a fu*ked up gay that I ship Hiccup and Toothless. If you don't like that ship then fine but please don't say so because there are homosexual people that read this fanfic and if they saw that it would be SO insulting. It's your choice not to like them - if you don't then don't read it! Okay, rant over! Now *goes on knees and bows* please give me reviews! please! mwah :***


	10. Wicked Flames

**Hey y'all! I just wanted to know, if you were in this story would you be part of the resistance, the ghetto smugglers or the Nazi's? Anyway sorry for not uploading for ages, I had a real block. I'm back to England now, so I'll have WiFi again and I'll be able to upload! Thank you for being patient and for all those lovely reviews 3 Sorry this chappie is a bit emotional, tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

'Stop.'

As soon as Elsa heard those words and saw the German Officer she knew it was over. The children and Grandma Odie would be shot immediately; Aurora sent to prison, and herself and Esmeralda…she didn't even want to think about it. So she concentrated on the man, on his blue twinkling eyes, his beard, the gun strapped across his back and tried to think herself that it wouldn't be that hard to just run him over. Just when she was going to press the pedal Aurora rolled down her window and grinned at the man.

'Phoebus! What are you doing here?' She exclaimed. Elsa frowned, watching as the Nazi man hugged Aurora through the window. Esmeralda opened the truck for a few seconds and the man kissed her hard on the lips, before the doors slammed shut.

'I came to see my girls off.' Phoebus said with a light smile.

'I am _so_ his girl' Grandma Odie's voice came from the back of the truck.

'It's dangerous for you to be here' Aurora said, looking around.

'Calm down, they wont notice. Here, I got you guys this.' He thrust a bundle full of food into Aurora's lap.

'Phoebus, are you sur…' Aurora started but he cut her off with a sharp gesture.

'Absolutely. I get more food than most of you anyway. Though Esme looks like she's been having more then you lot lately' His eyes turned to Elsa. 'You must be the new one. I'm Phoebus Knight, Aurora's brother and Esme's fiancé. Pleasure to meet you.' They shook hands through the window and Elsa felt relief flood over her finally. This was the third Nazi that turned out to be a kind person with a conscience and not a bastard with wicked intent.

Just when Elsa thought that the world wasn't such a cruel place she hear it. The unmistakable, loud, horrible sound of a gunshot that followed Elsa around since she was thirteen and became and orphan. The same sound that was present during practice, when she was running away from soldiers. The same sound that echoed over the walls of the ghetto like a never ending melancholic music that people were forced to dance to.

There was a bright flash of blood and Phoebus grabbed his arm, his face twisting in pain.

'Soldat! Aufhören!' Elsa could see the nearing soldiers, their guns pointed, shouting harsh words echoed by gunshots. 'Drive!' Phoebus ordered. 'Driver before they discover your identity.' 'NO!' Aurora bellowed. 'No, Phoebus, get in!' 'DRIVE.' Phoebus looked straight at Elsa but she couldn't move. She watched helplessly as the bullets shot past him – no, _through_ him – leaving his shirt ragged and red. Aurora screamed but Esmeralda quickly snapped into action. She hopped out of the van and yelled over her shoulder for Aurora to give Elsa directions where to go as she hauled the bleeding Phoebus into the truck and shut the door. Elsa ground the pedal.

The forest might have been one of the more obvious places but that's where Aurora ordered Elsa to stop the truck. The three of the girls hauled Phoebus out on the grass, while Grandma Odie stayed in the truck. The man was very pale, his hair seeming yellow against his skin. His breathing was ragged and his eyelids kept fluttering shut.

'Phoebus, hey, hey, stay with me' Esmeralda whispered to him, gentling slapping his face, her green eyes glassy. 'Pho, don't close your eyes.'

Phoebus's opened his eyes with effort.

'Esme?'

'Yeah. Yeah, it's me. You're going to be okay.'

_Liar. _

'You're crying' Phoebus said, wiping her cheek with his thumb.

'I'm not' Esme shook her head and forced a smile, pressing his hand to her cheek.

_Liar. _

Phoebus took a deep breath and lowered his hand to his bleeding chest, wincing slightly. Esmeralda and Aurora weren't doing anything to his wounds. It was too late.

'Y-you were so brave, bro' Aurora chocked out through her tears.

'So were you, Sis.' Phoebus smiled weakly. Aurora made eye contact with Esmeralda who nodded.

'Phoebus. Pho, I need to tell you something.' She whispered. She smiled, truly, through her tears down at him. 'We're going to have a baby.'

'What?' Phoebus's eyes widened as much as they could in his state.

'You're gonna be a dad.' Esmeralda repeated. Aurora clapped her hands and said 'congratulations', while wiping at her face.

'If it's a girl can we call her Andala?' Phoebus asked.

'I am not naming my girl Andala.' Esmeralda laughed.

'Pretty Please?'

'Alright. What if it's a boy?'

'I'll let you decide.'

'Okay' Esmeralda touched Phoebus's cheek. 'Why don't you rest a while?'

'Sounds good. Love ya, Esme.'

'Love ya too, Pho.' Esmeralda whispered. Phoebus smiled, like he was really going to take a nap, and closed his eyes and died.

The clatter of guns against the floor echoed painfully in Anna's eyes and she wanted to yell 'don't listen to him!' like all the annoying heroines in movies, but it was too late.

'Now, which one of you is the leader of the resistance? I just happened to find out it's not Miss Elsa.' Flynn said venomously. North stepped forward without hesitation.

'It's me.' He said.

'North. _Shut up_.' Anna hissed but North ignored her.

'What do you want?' North demanded.

'All of you rounded up in a cell with your brains blown out against the wall.' Flynn shrugged, like he was asking for a chocolate bar.

'And if we don't listen to you, you will kill Anna?' North asked.

'Yes I will' Flynn said firmly.

'No you want, you big asshole.' Rapunzel rolled her eyes from behind him before hitting the back of his head with the butt of her gun. He crumpled to the ground, his eyes rolling, his hands releasing Anna who jerked back. 'Sweet Dreams.' Rapunzel looked at the resistance. 'We leaving or what?'

Esmeralda wiped the last of her tears from her face and stood up. Only then did Elsa notice the slight bump on her stomach. Esmeralda motioned for Aurora to stand up and she did, much less gracefully, with snot and tears running down her face.

'W-what do we do now?' Elsa asked, a lump in her throat. Phoebus was alive just a few minutes before and now…

'We finish what we started – we smuggle the children out of town.' Esmeralda said and not blinking and eye produced a small bottle of oil from her pocket. She poured it over the body of her beloved and threw a blazing match on top. Phoebus was enveloped in flames.

'Goodbye, Pho.' Esmeralda whispered, turning her back on the body and walking to the van.

'Goodbye, bro.' Aurora followed Esmeralda.

'Goodbye, my boy' Grandma Odie called in her raspy, old lady voice.

Elsa, uncertain of what to do, faced the flames quickly.

'Goodbye, Phoebus' she said. She climbed into the driver's seat and drove away.

**GOODBYE FEELS! Oh God. Anyways, Review and tell me what you want to see in future chapters. Yes, I know, MORE Jelsa. We all want that ;) **


	11. Author's Note II

**This fanfic is now discontinued.**

**Reasons?**

**\- It doesn't get enough love.**

**\- It's being going on for, what, three years now? And I'm not even close to finishing it.**

**\- My love for Jelsa is gone. I don't like this ship as much as I used to and writing about them just drains me, because I don't enjoy it.**

**\- Exams, looking for a college, getting a job…all that…**

**I hope you guys don't get crushed by these news. Don't call me an asshole, I've got a lot going on.**

**Thanks for all the support.**

**Stay safe x**


End file.
